masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Jackalex13/new chronicle after first story.
Even though i'm in a long way to complete my first story, I been thinking of some ideas for a new one. The title of my next story is "Mass Effect: Halo" (Some Halo connections and references) New characters of course. Carter Mason is the protagonist of ME:H. There will be another Alliance Programm which is called the KNIGHT Program. A couple of years after the Reaper War, Alliance personel and scientists thought of having another program which can be a succesor to the NP and that, there will be more tougher and intelligent soldiers. The KP's armor codename is "EXCALIBUR" (Note, there is some references about King Arthur) and it has a similar appearance to Halo's MJOLNIR armor (If a person is 6'0, their armor makes them 5 inches taller and the colour of the armor is entirely up to the person in it.). This is the symbol of the of Knight Program. About the characters: Carter Mason: The son of famed and legendary Daryl Mason and Leelah Kirorah. Carter is a member of the KNIGHT Program and currently the Commanding Officer of the SSV Malvern. Being half-quarian, Carter slightly has a weak immune system which requires him to wear a breathing mask all the time. Having his father's personality, looks and abilities, Carter becomes a rather powerful marine. Holly Church: The love interest of Carter and XO of the SSV Malvern. Born on the colony Eden Prime, Holly grew up as a compassionate and caring person. Holly met Carter in Washington D.C where the both of them sign up to join the Alliance. Holly instantly became smitten with him and often talk about him in her audio logs. As her dreams came true, she joins the Malvern and participates in many missions with Carter. Abraham "Abe" Walker: The best and childhood friend of Carter Mason. Like Carter, Abe joined the KNIGHT Program. Abe met Carter in pre-school and became friends that lasted for a long time. Abe is known as the "Techy Marine" due to his love of engineering and gifted technical abilities. Abe also serves in the SSV Malvern. Morrius "Mori" Sidalgo: A turian soldier who joins Carter's adventures. Mori was born on the Citadel to a C-Sec father and a turian artist. His childhood was a rather sad one. His father died in an attempt to rescue a citizen and his mother stopped work and became an alchoholic. Joining the turian military at a young age, Mori was a natural marksman and gained the reputation as one of the best. When the syntheans came, Mori came to Carter's aid and joined the crew after saving his life. Summary: 2 days after Carter Mason's 18th birthday, he enlists in the Alliance, becomes a marine and joins the KNIGHT Program. For 14 years, life on Earth was peaceful until a deadly threat appeared. The threat revealed itself as the Syntheans, a once forgotten race that traveled through galaxy to galaxy. The Syntheans known goal was to destroy older races and leave the newer ones alone (The Syntheans are the spiritual succesors of the Reapers). The Syntheans came from an unknown planet nor an unknown system and galaxy. During the Synthean War, Carter and his team must destroy The Ring of the Syntheans or "Halo Ring" as dubbed by the scientists in order to prevent the extinction of the other races. This will be...a long journey. Category:Blog posts